


unsaid

by razzrheaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: They're going to have sex and Keith is a nervous wreck.





	unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://doubtfulbones.tumblr.com/post/171700070058/okay-but-trans-keith-pegging-lance-drops-mic), where-in something calls to me and I must answer.
> 
> Y'all, I am the worst at tagging. 
> 
> Also, mami as in baby, in a sexy way; not mami as in mother. If I'd meant mother I'd've said mamá. Future reference ;)
> 
> Please enjoy.

Keith sits on Lance's bed, legs tucked under him and his hands curled on his thighs. He's in his boxers, sweating up a storm, and his binder is almost this side of restrictive. He’s in his looser one for what’ll happen next but he’s still freaking out a little.

 

They're going to have sex and Keith is a nervous wreck.

 

Lance comes out of his bathroom, towel around his waist and the tips of his hair curled up cutely from the humidity. He sits down next to Keith, resting his elbows on his knees, hands between his spread thighs. He's radiating warmth and the smell of sandalwood. 

 

Keith sweats a little more.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith feels his skin jump. “Y-yeah?”

 

“We don't have to do this, you know. If you're feeling uncomfortable. Like, this isn't a deal breaker.”

 

Keith worries at his bottom lip and shifts in place. The heady smell of Lance's soap is wafting out from the bathroom and off Lance himself. Keith is drowning in it.

 

“Do,” Keith swallows and turns his head. He licks his lips and swallows, continues, “Do you not want to?” and he notices as Lance's eyes cut down to his mouth and then swifty back up.

 

“Yeah, dude, of course I want to,” Lance runs his fingers through his hair and peeks out from under his bangs. Jesus fuck is Keith smitten. Lance's bright blue eyes pin him in place. “I just don't want to pressure you,” he says and lays a hand over Keith's.

 

Keith turns his hand around and clasps at Lance's long fingers. “I'm just,” he brings their joined hands up and rolls it on the side of his temple. Lance's skin is cool and soft. “Nervous. No one's,” he presses the back of Lance's hand to his lips. “I've never,” he inhales and blows out a breath that make his bangs fly up.

 

“Come kiss me,” Lance says suddenly and Keith is caught off guard. His eyes lock with Lance's and there's a playful glint in his eyes. “Simple, we'll start simple,” he puckers his lips and waggles his brows, “and we'll see where we go from there.” He makes sickening kissy noises that should sound stupid but in fact are incredibly endearing. Keith would have to be under pain of death to ever admit it and even then it would be a one hundred percent, no saving imminent situation.

 

Keith laughs a little and brings his other hand up to grip at Lance's wrist and cradles it, tracing his fingers around his knuckles.

 

“You're too good to me,” Keith says at their hands, feeling a furious blush bloom on his face.

 

“It's ‘cause you're so cute,” Lance says in a low voice, his tone sultry, not matching his words one bit. His nose comes into contact with Keith's cheek, the sharp point digging in. Plush lips press against jaw. “I just want to eat you up,” he murmurs, teeth nipping behind his ear. “I think you do it on purpose. When you tie your hair up and show off that sexy nape,” he slides his fingers up curve of Keith's spine at the back of his neck, pulling on the strands he finds there and continues, “makes me want to mark it up so, so badly. And your fucking tight bodysuit, god, Keith. Your ass is so nice. Have you seen yourself in your Blade getup? Goddamn, am I a lucky guy,” Lance bites down next to Keith's ear and hears his teeth click.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he denies.

 

“Yeah, you do,” and Lance puts a spin on his tone, a little forceful, a little accusatory. “I know you wear it on purpose when you train. When you grapple with Shiro and fucking whip around his shoulders with your thighs and lay him out? You know I'm watching.”

 

Lance is crowding into his space, nuzzling his neck and pressing his lips against his throat. He feels the space between them become humid and heated with their mounting arousal.

 

And, yeah, maybe Keith's seen Lance show up more and more often to the training deck when he's around. And yeah, maybe, Keith brings out the big guns when he spars with Shiro. And yeah, Shiro might also kind of maybe brace himself so Keith can gymnastics all over him to show off. But for the way Lance always stares at him with unveiled desire sends a hot pulse of pressure to the apex of his thighs. He ignores the fond, exasperated looks Shiro gives him. Ignores the embarrassment of actually wearing absolutely nothing under his suit to make the fabric hug the shape of his ass and thighs acutely. 

 

He ignores it all to make Lance  _ look _ .

 

They've had more than a few pleasurable rub offs because of it. Of Lance coming hard and hot in his hands, quiet as a mouse.

 

“Come on, Keith, kiss me,” Lance murmurs into his ear and Keith, ever one to come when called, especially to Lance, turns his head and presses his mouth to the other boy’s. 

 

He feels the curl of Lance's smile against his lips.

 

Lance pushes against him, lush and soft, and Keith is smothered by his lean frame as they fall over onto the bed. His thighs squeeze against Lance's waist and he can feel the telltale hardness pressing against his clothed sex. A hot frisson of want licks up his spine. He breaks away and pants into the crook Lance's shoulder, kissing and biting his neck, gyrating his hips. “This is good, yeah?” Lance asks, sounding way more focused than Keith is right now.

 

“Y-yeah,” Keith moans, “Oh, fuck,” he pants and arches his back. He has half the mind to remember about the towel around Lance’s waist and his hand shoots out to grasp at the edge to tug it away. Lance huffs a laugh into his mouth and lifts his hips to help Keith whip the towel off.

 

“Slow down, Samurai, we’ve got all night.”

 

Keith knows this. He knows that Lance will go slow and make sure that Keith is okay every step of the way but that's not what he wants. Definitely not what he wants. He rides the crest of his swelling confidence and with a surge of do or die he gets his hands on Lance’s shoulders and pushes him to the other end of the mattress.

 

When he looks down, Lance's eyes are wide and blue blue blue. A grin creeps in across his face. A mischievous light fills his eyes. 

 

“You look good like this,” he says and rests his hands on Keith's hips. “On top,” He adds and squeezes, forces Keith to grind against his hard cock. Keith pants and rubs off on him. “You’re so hot, Keith,” Lance says as he snakes his hand up, fingers playing with the hem of his binder. He twitches an eyebrow in a silent question but Keith bites his lip and shakes his head quickly. Without missing a beat Lance let's his hands trail downwards, the pads of his fingers rasping against the coarse hair under Keith's navel. He splays his fingers out across his torso and digs his thumbs in hard under his belly button. Heat flares in his abdomen and he can feel himself get so fucking wet.

 

“Ah!”

 

“That’s it,  _ mami _ ,” Lance says. One of his hands rests against his thigh and creeps up. He stops right at the edge of the fabric and it takes Keith a blurry minute to figure out why the fuck he hasn’t- oh…

 

“Yea-” his voice breaks, “Yes, please, it’s okay,” he says as he tries again.

 

“Okay,” and Lance delicately tucks his palm against the front of his crotch, fingers deft and long and touching right at the edge and oh oh  _ oh _ -

 

“Oh fuck, shit, Lance!” 

 

“You’re so hard, Keith, god- you’re so wet-”

 

“Touch me, goddamnit, quit fucking around-”

 

“Easy, easy,” Lance murmurs, making placating gestures with his touch but it doesn't work. 

 

Keith is too fucking keyed up and horny. It colors his words with frustration. “Fuck you, you don’t know what this feels like- Lance,  _ ahn _ , your hands ..”

 

“Easy,” he repeats. “Lift up, let me take these off,” he says, hands on his waist and pushing the fabric of his underwear down. “Let me see.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Keith chants, and ungracefully hunches over and shimmies as Lance devests him of the last piece of his clothing.

 

“Easy,” Lance repeats again like it’s the magic word to make Keith calm down but there’s nothing in this universe or the next to make the building heat quell in his gut. Keith feels goosebumps break out all along his arms and spine and thighs. The tips of Lance’s fingers are right there, right where he’s swollen and slick and Keith is just this shy of coming.

 

“Are you close?” Lance asks, rubbing in small circles against him.

 

Keith nods furiously, lip caught between his teeth cutting off his words.

 

“Come on, then,” Lance murmurs, eyes zeroed in to where his hand is pressed against Keith.

 

Keith shakes his head, grinding against the palm of Lance's hand. “I need- inside, your fingers inside,” he pants desperately.

 

Lance furrows his brows. “Fucking shit- are you sure?”

 

“Yes, please, god- just do it!”

 

Keith hears Lance groan as his fingers slide inside. “Fuck, fuck- Keith, you’re-” And Keith comes hard on Lance's fingers like a star exploding. Lance keeps with him and rubs the firm heel of his palm against the vee of Keith's thighs as rides out his orgasm, writhing and bucking and gasping for air, all the while chanting Lance’s name.

 

"God," Keith huffs, tongue catching hard on the consonant and dragging it out. His voice thrums low in his throat and all his nerves are on fire. His head is tipped back, stretched from throat to groin, and he feels good, so so good, as he comes down. Lance's hand slithers across his body, up his throat and over his jaw, across his lips, tracing around and around and Keith opens his mouth to suckle on Lance's deft fingers. Lance lets out a small curse as Keith cleans his hands of his own spend. Those fingers leave his mouth and creep into his hair, pulling Keith forward and down to press against Lance's waiting lips.

 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Lance says against their kiss. He nuzzles behind Keith's ear, nips and bites at the lobe and it should tickle, should make Keith want to pull away but all it does is fan the small, ebbing ember of his orgasm into a flame again. He rubs against Lance right where his cock is hard and pulsing against his inner thigh. Right at that part of him that he's denied for so long but here came Lance, breaking down all his insecurities and rebuilding his worth with quiet care and affection.

 

He takes a deep, steading breath. 

 

And he knows that he doesn't have to but Lance is right there, so wanton but patient, and he's been so good- so good to Keith, so good  _ for _ Keith, that he wouldn't mind it at all.

 

And, coming hard on the heels of that realization, he knows he would do anything for Lance.  _ Because _ it's Lance. Because he loves-

 

"How you doing up there?”

 

Keith quirks an eyebrow. “Good?”

 

He huffs out a laugh. “Is that all?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” he rumbles, shifting a little more, still coming down.

 

Lance hums in his throat, eyes cutting a distracted line to his abdomen. “How long before you're ready to go again?” Lance is rubbing his hands up and down Keith's thighs, squeezing as he goes up to slot his palms against the crease in his hips.

 

“Dunno? Why?” Keith deflects. He's ready to go now, actually. 

 

“I wanna fuck,” he blurts quietly, still not looking at Keith and there's high blush on his cheeks.

 

“Are,” Keith licks his lips. “Are you being shy?”

 

“What? No!” Lance sits up with Keith still in his lap. His cock presses against the cleft of his ass and oh, hello. Lance bites his lip and Keith can feel that cock twitch, feel as Lance jerks his body up for some friction. “I just- I want to, but you, I wasn't sure if you wanted it, like that, there, with me, so I got something. For you. To use.”

 

Lance tucks his face against Keith's collarbone.

 

Keith's mind is whirling a thousand miles an hour. It feels like he's in Red, hurtling through space, joyful and free and alive. He's learned, though, that his hot-headedness has always gotten him into trouble and that he should always communicate with his teammates to form a plan.

 

“On me?” he asks me tentatively, cautiously, voice quiet, trying to lure out a skittish animal. Lance doesn't answer for  a moment and Keith has a hopeful feeling blooming in his chest.

 

It's confirmed when Lance shakes his head.

 

“On you?”

 

Lance outright moans. He bucks upwards nearly unseating Keith.

 

“I mean, you don't have to. We haven't talked about any of this. And it's like. Communication is important. Like. It's so super important. But you're so fucking hot and I got carried away? And I wasn't expecting anything of what just happened to happen, but it did so now I don't know what to do? I mean, I'm literally three pulls away and this might not be your thing but-”

 

“Lance, shut up.”

 

Lance's eyes snap to his and Keith can read all the hesitant want there, ready to boil over. 

 

“Where's my present?”

 

Lance presses his face into Keith's chest one last time, rubs against him for a moment to gather himself. "'Kay," he says, voice muffled and starts to pull away. Keith gives him the space but Lance doesn't go far. Actually, all he does is slide out from under Keith and presses his hand to the panel above his bed and a small cubby opens. There's an assortment of things in there but all Keith can focus on is the smooth, naked stretch of skin at Lance's lower back and the curve of his-

 

Keith descends on that ass like a man starved.

 

"Woah! Wh- Keith!"

 

Keith gets to work with the single minded focus of opening Lance up and leaving him a quivering mess. He responds beautifully after the initial shock quickly wears off and he spreads his knees in open invitation.

 

"Fuck, Lance," and he's clean and musky, soap and sandalwood and the unmistake heat of Lance Lance Lance. “Get yourself wet,” he says, “Show me how you make yourself wet.”

 

There's a stunned silence and Keith raises his hand and smacks his palm against one cheek sharply. Lance lets out a yelp that bleed into a moan. “Yes, okay, yes,” Lance agrees and Keith follows his body as Lance leans forwards to grab the lubricant stashed in there as well.

 

“You need to move,” Lance says, and Keith concedes a little, leaning back some. He watches as Lance's long fingers circle around his hole, reserved at first.

 

Keith curls over Lance's back, his hands sliding around his waist, rubbing all over his hips and thighs. “You can, it's okay. I'm right here. Take it slow, Sharpshooter. We got all night,” Keith throws back at him. 

 

Lance let's out another moan and Keith knows that he's breached the muscle. Lance's shoulders are tense. Keith slides back to kiss along his nape, his jutting shoulder blades, the deep valley of his spinal cord, up and down, letting his bangs trail over dark skin.

 

“That's it, easy,” and that magic word doesn't calm Lance down. It turns him into liquid gold under his hands and mouth. 

 

Lance sighs as his finger slips in deeper, all the way to the knuckle and Keith watches a little amused as it disappears so easily. “Looks like you're used to this,” he breathes across Lance's lower back. “Do you do this to yourself when I'm not around?” Lance's head, currently  tipped back suddenly falls as he sucks in a breath between his teeth. Keith watches as Lance's hand spasms around the toy in his hand, gripped tight in a fist that’s pressed to the bed. “Do you think of me?” Keith slides a finger into Lance from another direction right along with him and twists counter to it's new neighbor. Lance shouts and his weight-bearing arm gives out, making him fall onto his shoulders onto the bed. “You think of me fucking you with that?” He motions to the toy with his chin but Lance can't see. Can't parse the wicked gleam in Keith's eyes as hundreds of images flood into his mind. “Do you think of my cock fucking you, Lance?” Lance whines in his throat. 

 

“Tell me,” he demands, curling fingers around Lance's wrist to pull his hand away. He immediately replaces Lance's finger with two of his own. Lance pants and moans, voice crying out so lovely as Keith hits home. “Where's your smart mouth now, Lover Boy?” 

 

Keith feels Lance’s hole spasm sweetly around his fingers and oh yes, this’ll be good for the both of them.

 

“God, fuck yes! Keith! I want it- I want your cock-”

 

“Turn around,” he bites out, “Turn around. I want to see your face,” Keith demands and proceeds to devour the moan that spills out from Lance’s throat.

 

“Keith, Keith, hurry,” Lance mewls as Keith drives his two fingers into him, stretching and probing and finding that secret spot that makes Lance howl. Lance bucks but Keith keeps a steadying hand on his hip. 

 

“Found you,” he says and licks his lips. He keeps his fingers pressed in deep. “Lance, stay with me, come on. I need you to do something,” he murmurs, lifting one of Lance’s long legs up and out, his other still finger fucking him. Lance swivels his gaze up, eyes a little unfocused in his arousal. “If you want me to fuck you, you need to put it in me,” he says and watches as Lance’s gaze blurs over more. 

 

“Yes, fuck, yes- Keith,” 

 

Keith spreads his thighs and moans in pleasure as Lance's cool fingers touch around his sex. He spreads his fingers, holding Keith open and with his other hand sets one bulbous end of the toy into his body. Keith shudders and clenches his muscles making the toy jump up against his pelvis. The visual is so lifelike that Keith does it again.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Lance profanes. 

 

Keith looks up and surveys Lance's face. He's flushed, enraptured at the sight of Keith's cock and yes. Yes, this is what he's always wanted.

 

“You can touch it,” he says, gently, touch encouraging and soothing against Lance's leg. “Get my cock ready for you,” he says and motions to the half empty bottle of lube. Lance fumbles with the cap for a moment, fingers slippery. Lance pours some into his hand and gingerly reaches down and starts swirling it around, stroking up and down. His face is set in concentration.

 

Keith nearly comes again but staves off for the main attraction.

 

“Come on,” Lance urges. “Come on, put it in me,” Lance growls urging Keith towards him with his legs around his waist.

 

Keith grabs hold of his cock and presses up against Lance, rubbing it up and down against his slick hole. Keith sees the sheets shift as Lance grips and pulls at the covers. He throws his head back, let's out a muffled  _ fuck _ , whips his head back up to watch as Keith quietly slides in.

 

“Keith Keith Keith Keith ah, fuck, Keith please,”

 

“Yes, yes okay,” he manages, and at first it's a little awkward. Keith has to focus to keep the toy inside but he manages by clenching his thighs together. It's all worth it to see Lance spread out like a feast at a banquet for his hungry eyes. He's a sight. His dark almond skin is muted by the low light of the room, the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and collarbone standing out beautifully in contrast. He looks at Lance’s face, his fucking blissed out face, neck arched back and taut and is hypnotized by the bob of his throat. Keith is so taken by him.

 

“Lance you feel so good, so good for me,” Keith squeezes at Lance's legs, pushes his body up and up and up, bending his spine nearly in half…

 

“Keith, there's- ahn, there's something else- let me,  _ mmn _ , turn it on…” and Lance makes a complicated bend at his waist, his long arm reaching behind and under where they're joined and Keith nearly blanks out on the spot as the toy inside of him starts to fucking vibrate. 

 

“Jesus fuck,  _ god _ -” 

 

Keith drives into Lance hard, pressing his thighs to his chest, screwing his hips down, fucking him hard and sweet and sure through his arousal all the while calling out his name. The textured part of the toy is pressing right against him, vibrating between them while doing so and Keith's skin is crawling. He's so fucking close that it's flooding his mouth with saliva, his palms moist where they're tucked under Lance's knees, all the blood pounding in his veins like a war drum.

 

He distantly hears Lance cry out and Keith snaps his eyes open. He's is folded in half, arms stretched above his head to push against the headboard to maintain leverage. He's looking straight at him, eyes glittering like gemstones.

 

His chest is streaked with come.

 

“You came without a hand on you?”

 

He nods, face scrunched up and looking a little pained. His lip is so white from biting into it. Keith knows that he's over-sensitive and eases his thrusting. “You're so good, Lance, you make me feel so good,” and Keith focuses on his end, slowing his hips, shallowing his thrusts. He presses all the way in, all the way down, and Lance squirms a little, whines prettily, but stills and lets Keith rut against him, lets him come hard against the toy, all the while still inside of him.

 

Keith draws back and peppers kisses to Lance's face as he pulls out, squeezing at his legs, nuzzling at his chest. He licks a stripe of come off of Lance's brown skin, another and another until Lance is relatively clean once more. When he's done Lance is on the way to getting hard again. He ignores it and chuckles low in his throat, curling against Lance like a cat. They have all night after all.

 

“Well,” Lance says after some time. The sweat on their skin has cooled significantly.

 

“That's a really deep subject,” Keith throws back.

 

Lance chokes on some spit as he's caught off guard. “The man's got jokes. I'd never thought I'd see the day,” he says on the tail end of a laugh.

 

They're quiet again, Keith trialing his fingers through the sparse hair on Lance's chest.

 

“So,” he tries again. “That was okay?”

 

Keith turns his face into Lance's chest, taken out at the metaphorical knees with the sudden embarrassment. “Yeah, it was okay,” he says.

 

Lance hums, the rumble in his chest echoing against Keith's ear. “Just okay?”

 

Lance's fingers make it to this ribs when Keith doesn't answer, gripping and digging in, ticking him mercilessly and fuck, “Yes, you dick! It was great, amazing, one hundred percent would do again!” He grabs Lance's face and squishes his cheeks. “Don't ask next time, just do it.” He holds their gazes and says, “I trust you.” And it's not the words that he truly wants to say but the looming uncertainty of their coming days troubles him. Keith has always had the unlucky draw in losing things he cared about.

 

Lance searches his face, eye is jumping all over. He's always been keen at reading between the lines, hearing words that aren't said, even though he acts like such an enormous fucking dork. 

 

But this time it's no different as Lance kisses him softly and holds him to sleep.

 

“I trust you, too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
